


Rematch

by SnowBlizzard



Series: South Park One-Shots [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: I felt like it, Kevin and Esther are twins beacuse why not, Kevin is a sore loser, M/M, Oneshot, basically pointless writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBlizzard/pseuds/SnowBlizzard
Summary: Kevin usually wins at everything they play, excluding anything athletic, but the few times Clyde win..Kevin is a sore loser.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Kevin Stoley
Series: South Park One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565416
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Rematch

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just pointless fluff.

"No- no this can't be it!" Clyde grinned largely at how sore of a loser Kevin was. He won most of the time but whenever Clyde had the upperhand and won, the shoe was on the other foot.

Clyde wasn't so much of a sore loser as he was a crybaby, he didn't really get sad when he lost but seeing his dorky boyfriend whimper for once instead of him made him feel oddly good.

"I demand a rematch!" Kevin threw the controller onto the floor, hissing out the words. Clyde had gone from grinning to chuckling. Normally Kevin took such care of his possessions but like before mentioned he was a sore loser.

"I dunno.." Clyde fake yawned and stretched his limbs, "kinda tired." Kevin wasn't harmful, sure he could lightly slap his arm in a playfull way and yeah he was a smartass but Clyde didn't have to worry about physical pain if he teased him a bit. He knew exactly how to press his buttons. It wasn't often Kevin was annoyed or frustrated- or whatever he felt when he lost- but Clyde was going to take full advantage of that.

"I have some scotch," Kevin said and Clyde's plans went out the window. Kevin didn't drink much but when he became extremly carefree and he said the funniest shit that he thought was deep. Clyde wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to drink with his dorky boyfriend.

As promised, Kevin came back with a bottle of scotch and two of those red party cups that Clyde had actually never seen at a party but for some reason Kevin had them in his house. "Where did you get this?" He asked, referring to the scotch; while Kevin was pouring the liquid into the cups.

Kevin's face flushed in embarrassment, "Esther had taken something of mine and when I looked through her room to take it back I inadvertently stumbled upon her stash." Clyde laughed a bit and when Kevin handed him one of the cups, now filled with liquid that would burn down his throat, he felt he just had to ask.

"What did she take?" Kevin's whole face turned red a tomato and Clyde realised that it must have been something personal, still he didn't back down, faking obliviousness.

Kevin coughed, he took a sip, face scrounging up in disgust before answering, his fingers tapping the side of the cup. "M-my diary.." Clyde could hear the quiet sigh.

Everyone assumed he was so oblivious but he knew much more than they thought, maybe he didn't notice the big things but he did notice little details, like how Kevin hated apples but loved apple juice. Clyde tried to hold back his laughter, Kevin was obviously embarrassed and he didn't wanna make that worse but he felt giggly today.

"You have diary?" Clyde really tried, tried really hard not to laugh but it failed as a few sounds made their way past. He loved this guy with all his heart but he could be so lame sometimes. It was so lame, stupid and fucking adorable.

"S-shut up!" Kevin looked like he would shrink into the floor and let it eat him alive.

"That's so adorable! What do you write about in there?" Clyde was now sitting on the carpet holding his giggles. He sounded like such a girl.

"We're _not_ talking about this," Kevin said in a hissing voice again. He took another sip of the scotch, his face one again turned to disgust but nevertheless he went in for another sip.

"Aww, c'mon Kev, now you've gotta tell me," Clyde was trying to pout but that turned out to be a hard thing while giggling.

"No," Kevin said sternly and Clyde knew that was the end of the conversation. He frowned as his giggles stopped. "You owe me a rematch by the way, Esther is gonna beat me up when she finds out I stole from her."

At that Clyde smiled, drank a large gulp down of the liquid, he was much more used to drinking than Kevin.

The match went fine at first, Kevin seemed happy with his three point lead. Little did he know that Clyde had a special weapon behind his back. As Kevin killed his character once more, Clyde decided it was time.

He had done some research and found out that you could glitch a hidden weapon if you did a movement exactly. He had been saving up this information, training it everytime Kevin was out of the room. It wad finally time to to use it.

As the counter counted down Kevin raised his eyebrows at Clyde's characters empty hands. He didn't know why they had added a fist option to this game or who even chose it but apparently Clyde did. It didn't sit right with Kevin.

"What are you planning Donovan?" He questioned, receiving only a wink in response.

As the match started Clyde jumped backwards twice, hopped to the second platform and jumped three times. Kevin didn't understand what he was doing, it took him a while to realise whatever it was, it wasn't good. He needed to stop it with attacks.

Clyde jumped between the first and second platform, preforming weird stuff. His tounge stuck out in concentration that's when it snapped together in Kevin's mind and he audibly gasped. Clyde was performing the ritual to get the strongest weapon in the whole game, a hidden one at that. Kevin had only heard about it and never thought it was true. He tried to stop Clyde but it was too late, the weapon was already in his hand.

Kevin tried desperately to kill Clyde so that he'd lose the weapon, one kill with that beast meant 5 kills. Meaning Clyde would win and Kevin just simply couldn't allow that.

It really was no use trying to run away or fight it, Clyde's character poked, he fucking _poked_ him with the tip of the balde and Kevin was dead.

"I can't belive you just fucking did that," Kevin said after a while of staring at the screen where it cleary stated player two had won.

Clyde laughed, Kevin rarely swore and when he did it was most often in- heh- _intimate_ _moments_ which made the situation all the funnier.

"I can't belive you didn't stop me," Clyde said still laughing. Kevin was a bit red in the face, from him being a sore loser or something else Clyde wasn't sure.

"I didn't know what the hell you were doing, you were jumping on the platforms like a freaking frog just going back and fourth. You'd stare too!" Kevin crossed his arms defensively. Clyde took another gulp of the scotch and pulled Kevin between his legs to that his back was pressed against Clyde's chest as Clyde rested his head on Kevin's.

"Will watching a Star Wars movie cheer you up?" Clyde asked, hugging Kevin against him. The carpet on Kevin's bedroom floor was suddenly much more comfortable.

"No," Kevin said and shook his head, Clyde frowned. He hugged Kevin tighter and before he could say anything, Kevin chipped in again, "but eating some tacos would."

Clyde smiled, Kevin was always so considerate. "Both?" Clyde asked, placing a soft kiss onto Kevins short, dark hair.

"Both," Kevin said in confirmation, smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading (: please drop a comment, even if it says "this is shit" beacuse then I know there are things to better.


End file.
